Built to Fall
by DoraRussel
Summary: O que começou como uma simples fissura nas paredes de Harry Potter, terminou como um câncer que mataria suas últimas esperanças (sinopse baseada em Built to Fall - Trivium).


**Nome da Fanfic: **Built to Fall

**Autora:** Dora Russel

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Drama, angst (talvez seja a minha primeira fic com esse gênero, então não esperem muita coisa).

**Avisos:** Essa fic é Slash. HomemXHomem, okay? Não gosta, não leia. Essa é a primeira Slash que eu tenho coragem de postar, então sejam bonzinhos.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens pertencem a mim (todos da tia Jô). Nem as músicas citadas. Infelizmente eu não ganho nada com isso aqui, é :/

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Ao Felipe lindo, que me apresentou um montão de músicas hoje e que, sem querer, me ajudou a escrever essa fic. Ao Mauro, que mesmo não conhecendo o mundo das Fanfics disse que vai ler e ao Douglas, que não fez nada em especial, mas me aguentou no escaipe enquanto eu escrevia. Obrigada, meus Três Mosqueteiros!

* * *

**Built to Fall**

Am I going insane (insane)  
My blood is boiling inside of my veins  
An evil feeling attacks (attacks)  
My body's shaking there's no turning back

Is it my turn to die?  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name

You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
And now that we can't be together  
There's just no hope for a final embrace

So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal  
**(Bullet For My Valentine – Your Betrayal)**

* * *

Potter segurou o pescoço de Snape com toda a força que seus braços poderiam produzir. O ódio anuviava seus pensamentos racionais e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em morte. Sangue. Dor. Raiva. Traição. No momento, Potter teve a confirmação de que Sorting Hat estava certo: slytherin também se encaixava em sua personalidade – ou talvez fosse apenas a parte de Voldemort que vivia dentro de si, lutando contra toda a Luz que Dumbledore dissera habitar o coração do Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

Não que isso realmente importasse. Dumbledore estava morto e o assassino do maior mago de todos os tempos estava encurralado à parede. Potter vangloriava-se internamente, mas nem mesmo esse sentimento sobrepujava o ódio mortal que brilhava em seus olhos claros. Ele conseguia pensar em várias formas de torturar o covarde que sequer se debatia em seu aperto esmagador; gostaria de gritar com ele, externar toda sua raiva, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era apertar ainda mais suas mãos na garganta de Snape e encará-lo nos olhos. Queria encontrar algum tipo de arrependimento ali – queria que algo provasse que toda aquela loucura era apenas uma mentira e que Snape não havia realmente cometido o maior assassinato dos últimos tempos.

Mas como um livro de uma biblioteca qualquer, a mente do Mestre de Poções abriu-se e deixou-se ler com a clareza de um dia de verão. Todos os pensamentos estavam ali, prontos para serem devorados. Potter sentiu o embrulho no estômago quando teve acesso a todas as memórias, que comprovavam a culpa de Snape. Ele entrava sua confissão de bandeja. Algumas memórias, porém, permaneciam lacradas e, por mais que Potter forçasse sua mente ao máximo, não conseguia descobrir o que o Mestre escondia com tanto afinco. Entretanto, tudo que achava precisar descobrir – ou confirmar –, estava ali, em suas mãos. Ele não precisava de mais nada.

Antes que as lágrimas decidissem rolar por seus olhos ardidos, Potter jogou seu ex-professor no chão. Aproveitando-se do momento de fragilidade, sentou-se sobre o corpo do Death Eater e imobilizou suas mãos. Antes que pudesse se conter, socava a cara de Snape com todas as suas forças. Lágrimas traiçoeiras desciam por seu rosto suado e distorcido pela raiva.

Sabia que essa era a maneira errada; deveria estar torturando Snape com a Cruciatos – canalizando todo seu ódio e pronunciando a Imperdoável que poderia deixar o traidor em suas mãos tão louco como Bellatrix Lestrange um dia fizera com os pais de Neville. Pois Potter sentia que a insanidade poderia tomar conta de seu corpo a qualquer minuto e queria levar Snape para o mesmo buraco que o seu.

Mas o ímpeto físico era maior. Precisava descarregar sua raiva de uma forma mais eficiente e nada melhor do que ver o sangue escorrer pelos nós de suas mãos. Potter jamais saberia identificar se aquele sangue era de Snape ou seu – talvez até mesmo uma mescla de ambos.

Quando, entretanto, percebeu que o corpo abaixo do seu amolecia, diminuiu a força que usava. O momento fora oportuno e, num instante, Snape conseguira se soltar e rolar com o corpo de Potter para abaixo do seu. Agora era ele quem estava por cima e, por mais que obtivesse certa vantagem com isso, fez algo que Potter odiou mais do que qualquer outra coisa: avançou e tomou os lábios do Garoto de Ouro. O beijo que se iniciou tinha o sabor de ódio, mesclado com o gosto metálico de sangue. Não que Potter houvesse facilitado – as mordidas poderiam representar muito bem isso –, mas a dor que oprimia o coração do jovem era demais e ele cedeu.

O toque jamais se tornou uma carícia. Continuava raivoso e desesperado. Ambos pareciam precisar daquilo como precisavam do ar para sobreviver. Potter agarrou a nuca de Snape e trouxe o homem para mais perto. Precisava ouvir as batidas de seu coração para ter certeza de que, mesmo após tudo que havia visto nas memórias de Snape, ainda havia lhe restado algum resquício de humanidade. Snape não protestou e aproveitou o momento para começar a desabotoar o jeans surrado de seu ex-aluno. O tempo deles se esgotava e essa talvez fosse a última vez que se encontrariam – ao menos em vida.

Potter hesitou por um instante, até sentir os lábios de Snape desgrudarem dos seus e encontrarem o caminho de seu pescoço. Havia algo no suor e no sangue do garoto que parecia hipnotizar o Mestre de Poções, e por mais insano que isso parecesse, Potter gemeu ao constatar que ainda era capaz de deixar Snape à beira do precipício entre a loucura e a sanidade. Não houve delicadeza, porém, quando Snape mordeu sua clavícula e fez jus a um dos seus apelidos. Talvez realmente houvesse se tornado um Morcego.

Sem deixar que tais pensamentos nublassem sua mente, Potter esforçou-se para ficar por cima mais uma vez. Mas surpreendeu-se com a força inesperada que Snape imprimiu em seu corpo, obrigando-o a se submeter às vontades do Mestre. Mais uma vez, por mais insano que fosse tal situação, Potter gemeu e esfregou-se na mão que conseguira invadir suas roupas de baixo. Estava há um passo do inferno – bastava apenas mais um e finalmente poderia ouvir _Lacrimosa_¹ tocar em seus ouvidos, anunciando o seu trágico fim.

Esse passo foi dado quando encontrou a braguilha de Snape. Não existiu um instante sequer ao abri-la e embrenhar-se pelas camadas de roupa, procurando o falo do homem que havia roubado sua esperança. O membro tão ereto e orgulhoso que parecia não necessitar de atenção. Mas Potter sabia o quão necessitado Snape estava – pois se via nessa mesma situação repugnante.

Com rapidez, buscaram satisfazer um ao outro. Havia ódio, ainda. A raiva era descontada em apertos esporados sobre a ereção alheia, em beijos que se comparavam aos de um Dementor, mas acima de tudo havia desespero. Ambos estavam desesperados, buscando a humanidade desse ato tão íntimo, entretanto, não sendo capazes de atingi-la, pois a maldade impregnada em cada movimento bloqueava o sentimento etéreo que deveria estar os envolvendo.

Potter gozou primeiro, apertando ao máximo a ereção de Snape, que não se segurou nem por um segundo. Ambos lambuzaram suas mãos e pareciam hesitar quebrar o contato de seus lábios. Snape sentiu que seu tempo se esgotava com mais rapidez do que o desejava e ao se separar dos lábios de Potter, sentiu uma dor lancinante cortar seu coração em pedaços. Fechou os olhos e relembrou que precisava manter sua máscara. Precisava fazer com que Potter acreditasse em suas mentiras.

O Garoto de Ouro sentiu-se, de repente, puxado para outra dimensão. Ao abrir os olhos, não reconheceu mais o peso de Snape sobre seu corpo; olhou ao redor e reconheceu a barraca em que estivera se escondendo nas últimas semanas. Levantou o corpo alguns centímetros, entendendo que tudo não passara de um maldito sonho; havia sido apenas mais um aviso para esquecer, de vez, o maldito traidor que arruinara sua vida.

Há alguns metros dali, Severus Snape fechava os olhos com força, impedindo que as lágrimas descessem por seu rosto. Aquela era a última lembrança que guardaria de Harry e doía saber que ele continuaria achando que Snape realmente assassinara Dumbledore. Mas precisava interromper as buscas de Harry por respostas, pois estas estavam se tornando cada vez mais ousadas e o foco principal do garoto, no momento, era destruir todas as Horcrux e cumprir sua missão.

Snape não acreditava que pudesse sobreviver à Guerra, mas gostava de imaginar que se isso acontecesse talvez ele pudesse esclarecer toda a verdade ao _seu garoto_. Mas aqueles eram tempos sombrios e o Mestre não poderia se iludir com tais pensamentos. Fizera o certo e aquela era apenas mais uma dor para acrescentar a sua bagagem.

Despediu-se de seu garoto com um último olhar para a cabana, que abrigava um cantil com uma provável vela acessa. A silhueta do rapaz podia ser distinguida através dos panos da cabana e aquela era a última vez que Snape veria Harry Potter vivo.

* * *

¹: Essa citação ficou bem clara, mas para quem não entendeu, _Lacrimosa_ é uma obra que foi elaborada por Wolfgang Amadeus _Mozart. _


End file.
